First Light
by 1BrownEyedGirl1
Summary: Andorra went to italy as a human after her family were killed and brother went missing during the war and only just escaped Italy as vampire and now here life on the run from the Volturi has lead her to Forks ; read and review x hiatus
1. New Start

**OK, this is my second fanfic 1st wasn't to good, so be kind, hope this ones better pls read and review tell me if its to short or not enough detail, any questions happy to answer  
Lucyp123**

* * *

1. New Start

What happens when you world gets turned over. All your family killed. Know one to turn to.

On the run from a force bigger then Mother Nature herself, that's what it looked like at the time.

They were after me because I was the only one of my kind, why was this happening to me I hadn't done anything to anyone, all except trying to live my life whilst staying under consent cover.

Moving from town to town not knowing where's safe.

All I know is that they are after me and will never stop till they can study me and then lock me up forever. And how long forever is I had no idea.

I've always walked. Where ever I've wanted to go, I've walked, never got tired of it either which is one of the things which most surprised me. Ever since I was a baby my mum said I'd…

I shut that thought away trying to think of something different, but I couldn't, this always happened the memories of my parents hurt me so much that I always cried whenever I thought of them.

So I tried not to.

My handsome brother had always said to me that the memories were a good thing which helped to remind us of them, to keep them with us. Then he disappeared one day and never came back, he was my anchor securing me to the ground not letting me break away and that's exactly what I did when he never came back, I never saw him again. His way of calming me down and making me feel better I always wondered if he had been taken classes, how to handle a depressed teenage girl, but no he was just my brother I guess.

A few years after our parents died the war had just started, and he wanted to subscribe to the confederate army he sounded so proud each time he said it I asked him not to but I knew there was no stopping him once he had his mind set on something. He wrote but then after a few months the letters stopped, a friend that he wrote about sometimes contacted me and gave me the grave news.

That's when my life stopped when I didn't have anyone. The house I stayed in was rented, all paid by his wages he sent to me. When the wages stopped I had to leave. With no where to go I took the money he told be to save and went out to the world alone. I began travailing all over new and exciting places, America then Europe then the whole world. I tried to persuade myself that he would find me and that he wasn't lost forever, that we would be a family again.

But that dream died when a man found me once as I was travailing across Italy. It was 1862 and I was only 16, wherever I went people used to tell me that I was too young to be travailing alone but I said I was fine and moved on to the next place.

But Italy was different, I like the city Volterra was calm and ancient city with its high walls and so much history, I loved it.

I knew I shouldn't stay in the peaceful city; it was like it was hiding a horrible secret. Its inhabitants were seemed very sly and somehow shifty, I laughed to myself what was I thinking, "_yes that's right all the people in Volterra were mass raving lunatics and there all out to kill me"_ I just didn't no how true that statement was.

* * *

**Ok so thats my first chapter did you like it please review it really helps  
Lucyp123**


	2. Volterra

**Here's part 2 hope you like it pls review xx lucyp123**

* * *

2. Volterra 

As I walked down the main high street, people were carrying out their normal days, going in and out different shops stalls and diverting down alleyways.

They must have thought I was really strange just gawking at them but I just carried on like I did most of the time nowadays, it was 1863, it had been 2 years since I left my home in America, I was missing it but the thought of going back to face my old life was to hard for my to think about. So I carried on travailing and I loved it.

When I needed money I stayed in a place for about 3 weeks got a part time job just doing small errands for people, it worked too, and it gave me the money I needed to survive. When I was done and had saved enough I moved on.

I was looking for a particular place, a nice hotel (or motel) that was on a map I just bought, I must say it looked easy to find, just round that corner, down that street, across the square, easy, but there were hundreds of corner, 20 different streets and too many squares. "_That's it_" I thought "_I'm lost_"

I took a deep breath and then slumped down on the next available bench. I looked endlessly at the map desperately trying to make sense out of it, but I was no map reader and just crumpled it up it, sick of it beating and ruining my good mood. I closed my eyes for a second trying to rescue my nice warm feelings.

"_Sta bene_?" I turned around towards the voice and looked up at the man who was standing over me he had blonde hair and golden eyes his face seemed kind and I wondered how someone can be so pale with the sun in Italy. Today it happened to be very cloudy day with no chance of the sun breaking through.

"Excuse me" I said "oh I'm sorry I don't speak Italian"

"Not to worry, I speak many languages" he said in his perfect voice I wondered if this stranger had had elocution lessons he seemed so graceful. "I said, are you ok? You look lost" he spoke whilst pointing at the now crumpled up map.

"Oh, I'm ok just it been a long day and all there streets look the same and I can't find the hotel (motel)" he laughed and sat on the bench beside me picked up my annoying map and started to unfold it.

"Which hotel are you looking for?" _Motel_ I corrected him in my head and yet he still stared at the map.

"I think it was called '_il giorno senza fine'_" I didn't know if that was right but I said it anyway.

"Oh 'The Endless Day" I like that place" he re-crumpled the map and put it back where he pick it up from which made me laugh. He stood up and offered me his hand "would you like to follow me I shall escort you to your destination" I could help but stare up at his smiling happy face. I reached my hand to his and the moment it hit his, my smile went and curiosity filled my head. It was ice cold. But I tried not to show any on my face.

We walked to the end of the street and turned down another few streets then round a corner then and right in front of me was the hotel (motel). We hadn't talked whilst walking still engrossed in the scenery and the fountains and little stalls on the way, so when he turned to me. "I hope you don't get lost again you might be trapped in this endless city forever."

"It is a maze"

"Or a fortress" he smiled at me again and I smiled back. "Well goodbye, I hope you enjoy your stay," he turned away back towards the street and then stopped and turned back and said "there's just one thing I want to know?"

"whats that?" I tried not to sound too happy that he talked to me again.

"_Come ti chiami_?" he smiled "what's your name?"

"Andorra, what's yours?"

"Carlisle"

We both turned and went our separate ways. I knew I would never see that mysterious man again.

* * *

**Hope to update soon pls {REVIEW} :] **

**lucyp123**


	3. The Tour

**Ok so heres part 3 hope you like it ant suggestions all welcome pls review xx**

**Lucyp123**

* * *

3. Tour

It stood at the reception desk waiting for the strange looking woman, with red eyes, to come back with my room key. She seemed curious about me asked me loads of questions.

"Are you travailing alone?" she said almost with a hidden agenda.

"Yes, I have been for a while now" I said trying to smile

"I think you'll like this room it's got a big window with a nice view"

"Thank you" I started to turn but she touched my arm

"There's this nice tour which goes underneath the city into the old castle," she removed her hand, she could see that I was scared about its coldness, it was like Carlisle's was, "it's worth a look" she handed me a leaflet.

"Thanks I will" I turned and headed for my room still looking at the leaflet, there was a tour in the next hour, I smiled and hurried up to the room to get my things ready for the tour.

The room was only small but it did had a big window which I was excited to see the view of the city at night from, I put my old bag down on the bed and took out the essentials my purse and wrinkle covered map, I laughed when I thought about the nice man who showed me around the city and directed me to the hotel, then i walked quickly back down the creaky stairs to head for the tour starting point.

It seemed like I almost skipped to throught the streets, I was happy that the people were being so nice and welcoming, maybe I should stay here for a while, I'm sure I would be able to get a job somewhere.

More and more people turned up at the meeting point they all seemed to be tourists with maps and leaflets same as me. Then the tour guide spoke to us, she seemed to very happy. They all had red eyes like the receptionist at the hotel also really pale "This is one of the biggest groups we had is ages she looked towards her partner and giggled. they looked more like partners in crime then business partners. There was something about that I didn't like, which made me think about not joining them in to the underground but there was guides all around us so I continues on walking.

We first went down into the underground it was really dark but it wasn't a wide pathway so no one could get lost. The same stone walls stayed with us for what seemed like miles but the path started to level out.

I could see the exit because it was the only light in this dark tunnel I walked out in to a grand hallway which looked out of place for being so deep underground. There in the corner was a desk with a man stood behind it but he wasn't like the others wasn't pale and his eyes weren't red.

"Heidi, welcome back" the tour guide nodded and spoke to the man.

"Is everything ready for our guests" she said with a smile.

"Yes everyone's ready" I noticed the two people seemed to be talking about two different things. What's ready? Who's ready? I wondered I new that this place wasn't good I should leave now but it was to late and the two huge doors opened and were all being herded in to the room, that's what it seemed like that we were oblivious cattle walking into the slaughter house.

The room was huge but something was wrong. 10 or more red eyed men and women were standing around the edge the heavy doors were pushed closed. I new it this was the end. But then there at the back of the room, there he was the man who helped he across the city, but he was different his smiley happy face was replaced by horror and sadness he was looking away, unlike the others who were staring into the group of people.

"Welcome guests." Then the man in charge who had greeted us filcked his hand at the awating red eyed people they all seemed to smile then they dived at the waiting crowd.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness hope to update soon pls review xx lucyp123**


	4. Power

**Ok so here's part 4 hope you like it ant suggestions all welcome pls review xx**

**Lucyp123 x**

* * *

4. Power

I stared at the people as the monsters dived at them. I was stood in the middle of the group so I wasn't one of the first to be attack, it was strange to see how the graceful monsters could move the way they did or course the damage they did, I stared towards the back of the room there was my nice man who helped me why wasn't he helping us? Why wasn't he helping me? I knew he'd seen me. I turned away.

Unlike the other people I didn't scream, what help would that do, when I was younger I got scared when a man, I didn't know, tried to force me away from my friends and down an ally, and I screamed then but no one came he kept pushing me deeper in to the ally when all of a sudden, what seemed like a huge gust wind pushed him away from me and he hit the opposite and slumped to the ground not moving again after that I ran as fast as I could back to my friends.

I tried to move to the outer crowd of the people hoping that the door was open but I knew it wasn't. I started to see the ring of violence was getting closer to the middle of the group, I saw more and more members of the group were being grabbed by the neck and bittern I thought I was imagining it at first but the brilliant red liquid which now stained the floor told me other wise, that made me think over everything id ever been told as a child stories of nightmare monsters which stalked the night and demons which committed unthinkable crimes and devastations, but it was all stories. Until now I knew what they were I didn't want to say it at first but it popped into my head. Vampires.

There were only five of us left and some of the red eyed people back away, obviously finished with the meal. Only one vampire remained drinking his way through the rest of us. All of the other four people had collapsed in a heap, crying and sobbing. Two of them a man and woman were holding each other saying there last final goodbyes. He moved to the next, then the next, then the next, then the next, until there was me.

He stood up, tossed the last victim to the ground, and tilted his head to the side almost curious as to why I wasn't trembling with fear, to be honest I had no idea either, I was just had a feeling, that if this was my time then, I shouldn't be afraid of it, that this was my destiny. But with each step he took I could feel my heart getting quicker and quicker. But his voice made my jump.

"Aren't you scared, child?"

"I… well… no" I said at the end I didn't know how he would react. "If this is my destiny then I'm not afraid of what's supposed to happen,"

"What an enlightened child you are" he reached out his hand for me, but I just stood as still as the now watching crowd. But I flinched as he became within two inches of me. I stepped back. He almost smiled.

"Bad things happen when people touch me, well when I'm up set or scared," he burst out laughing and grabbed my arm, the same surge of wind swept through the grand hall and knocked the vampire off from my arm sending him flying across the room and knocked his associates to the walls. I covered my eyes and ears the noise of the creatures hitting the walls was what I am imagined close range canon fire would sound like.

When the sound slowly died down I removed my hands from my eyes but still didn't open them, I could tell they were staring at me.

"Well she did warn you" I heard Carlisle's voice. I knew it was him he sounded happy so I opened my eyes and saw that as I thought they all every one and the doors had been opened and about double the amount of them were stood around me.

"I'm sorry it's happened ever since I was small, I don't know why it just does"

"Well? What are we going to do with you now?" the one who grabbed my arm said.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness hope to update soon pls review xx lucyp123**


	5. Life or Death

**a/n hi heres part 5 i hope you like it and ive already writen part 6 so that should be up by tomorow please R+R**

**lucyp123**

* * *

5. Life or Death

"Well? What are we going to do about you now?" the one who grabbed my arm said.

"You could just let me go" I said trying not to sound to upset that there were now over 20 vampires looking at me now. Staring at me with their blood red eyes, and there defensive poses as if they were afraid of me, some of the women were stood behind the men. I wondered how creatures of such power could be scared of an 18 year old human girl. Then again none of them could touch me so therefore harm me.

"We can't just let you go you know to much," another vampire spoke this time I could tell that he could influence the leaders decisions, not by the way he was sat o one of the three thrones in the room which were raised floor from where we were stood now, but how the others looked to him and acted around him like he could wave a hand and they could be killed that very second.

"I know that Marcus, thank you," he turned and nodded to the man I now know as Marcus.

"Well Aro what's to be done" Aro that was his name. I knew that he saw my reaction to his name and he turned back to me.

"Of course you don't even know our names or even who we are, how rude of me," he turned so quickly I had to think about what was happening, of course that had stronger abilities like to move really quickly. I wondered what else they could do. Before I could day dream any longer he stopped. "We are a family called the Volturi…" he went on for at least 20 minuets introducing each and every one from the two men Marcus and Caius, to Carlisle who I already knew, to the women who were still hiding behind the men.

Once he was done everyone seemed to relax more, Aro, Marcus and Caius went back to there thrones and I was still stood in the middle of the room the very same spot the I was stood when arriving at this place.

"So what to do with you?" I new he already had an answer but was just holding it in to add suspense to the awaiting crowd, "Join us!" he finally said.

I didn't know what I wanted to do join the people who had just killed 50 people in front of me or die but then how would they kill me I they couldn't touch me? But I knew they would find a way, I knew it. Did I want to become an immortal? A demon of nightmares? A blood drinker? I couldn't decide now I needed time. "I need time, please," I looked into his eyes hoping he would grant me this wish "please, an hour" still looking at him.

"Of course, Carlisle can you escort… we don't know you name child."

"Oh forgive me its Andorra, Andorra Whitlock."

"Well, Andorra it's nice to meet you" he reached out his hand to shake mine, then pulled back and smiled.

Carlisle moved to the front, "This way Andorra" he gestured to wards a door at the back of the room. I followed him.

* * *

**Ok hope you liked it sorry for the shortness part 6 is longer xx please review**

**Lucyp123 :-)**


	6. choices

**A/n heres part 6 hope you like it :) just wanted to say thanks to my first reviewer phoenixflamemarauder  
any sugestions on what shes going to do after shes been turned stay? go? keep reviewing or p/m  
lucyp123**

* * *

6. Choices

I walked into the small dark room behind Carlisle who turned to look at me I was already frozen on the spot tears streaming down my face, I don't know how I had stopped myself breaking down , in the great hall, I was in a minuet ago. I couldn't stop myself from crying. The shock had finally hit me. But what was I to do, sit drink tea, way out my options. No I had to process whatever this scared feeling was before I make my choice. So I let it all out I almost fell to the floor but Carlisle was there, he caught me and put me on to the chair. He didn't say anything I guess he knew that it was the best way to let me get it all out, he just sat by me watching to see it I needed anything also keeping me cool.

After what seemed like hours, my tears stopped and my breathing levelled out. I took in a deep breath and turned to Carlisle. "What should I do?" I looked into his golden eyes I knew he was different I didn't know how but if I was to become one of them I would be like Carlisle.

"It is not my decision you know that," he looked at me and move a strand of hair away from my face, "but I can tell you what your choices are if you like?" I nodded but interrupted him before he could start "I have to become one don't I, because I don't want to die, well I don't want my life to end"

"Yes I think that would be the only way for you to live on, but there are things you can do once you are one of us you wont have to stay with them you don't have to drink human blood…" he stared at me as if he was trying to figure out what was going on inside my head, weather or not I was processing right.

"When you saw me on the bench this morning did you know what was going to happen? Did you know it would come to this?"

"No I didn't know, I wish I did," I looked at him strangely, "then I would have sent you away and you would never have to be here now."

"Ok," I tried saying with a smile "so, I'm going to become a… Vampire," I shuddered at the thought of it, "how does it happen? Will it hurt?"

"I don't know how it happens exactly, but there is a vampire here how can stop all feelings so it wont hurt."

"Ok, I think I'm ready let's go before I become up set again" I stood and walked towards the door, without thinking I turned back to see of Carlisle was with me, he was, that settle my nerves but only by a little.

We walked back into the grand room and looked around and it looked like nothing monstrous had ever happened here the bodies that were on the floor were now gone and the blood cleaned. The people Aro had introduced me to all had seats now around the room and the three thrones now had there owners sat on them. I went to stand in front of them like I did before, in the same spot actually.

"Welcome back Andorra I see you have made a decision, about weather or not to join us as you would be very welcome here. As you can see we are a family." Yer, a family who enjoys camping, seaside holidays, kidnapping tourists, killing them and drinking there blood, oh I can't wait to join, I thought in my head.

"I've decided to become one of you." Aro clapped his hands and laughed like it was his birthday and he was getting his wish. "Come this way and it shall be done, Alec, would you join us and you Carlisle." We all followed him in to a dark room which had a huge table, big enough for a person to lie on. Aro patted it and said quickly "if you want to lie down we shall begin."

As I got on to the table and lied down I could start to lose feeling in my feet and hands, them I remembered what Carlisle had say about the vampire who could do that. I turned to look at him, the nice man I had meet, who showed me to my hotel, who was now stood beside me whilst a vampire was going to end my life.

Slowly but surely I lost all feeling it was almost like I had passed out but I could still see. It was one of the strangest feelings I ever had felt and was going to be the last I was going to have as a human. By then I knew it was time, by the way Aro was getting closer to me he lifted up my arm but before I could see anything else my eyes were shut.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, im swamped with work from college so i hope to update as soon as i can reviews help lol :) Lucyp123**


	7. Open Eyes

**a/n so here's part 7 hope you like it. i have no clue whats to put after this should she stay with the volturi or should she travel and end up finding a new family??? ;) pls review I'm open for suggestions :)  
Lucyp123**

* * *

7. Open Eyes

As I slowly started to regain the feeling in my limbs, at first I could think again so I new I was semi-conscious but still not choosing to move because I knew there was going to be a change. I didn't want to let the last memories of moving as a human slip away for the new movements took over, which I was sure that they would.

I began to think that it was time to move, time to get away from this place, away from these people, well vampires. But I didn't know how. Or where to start, well "lets start from the top and work our way down" that's what my mum and brother use to say to me, but my memorise of them were cloudy like someone had put a piece of frosted glass between my memories, it was hard to focus on them.

So I did that I started at the top, I couldn't here any body breathing but then vampires don't breath. But I could here people in the other room discussing something "when is she ever going to wake up I'm wasting my time here baby sitting" I could here him pacing up and down the corridor, it made me happy that he was angry, that I made him angry.

I breathed in to try to see what I could smell but I didn't get much there wasn't much in this room to smell. So I moved down to my hands and to see if I could move them and to my surprise I could, and so easily it was weird, my hands so soft yet I was expecting to feel coldness and for them to be hard. But they weren't. I could move my feet as well I kept twisting them and trying endlessly to guess what I was wearing because it wasn't wearing the same thing that I walked in here with. Then I wondered who changed me? Why had they done it? But I was sure my questions would get there answers soon.

But before that I had to get the courage to open my eyes, the last thing to conquer. But I was scared that the horror that I saw when I first came here would come back and I knew that I wouldn't be able to cope. Then I told myself that no one else was in the room and they couldn't touch me anyway. So I quickly opened my eyes.

The room was really dark but I could still see everything that was in the room from the small chair in the corner and its deep red colour and there was a cupboard and a sink near the opposite wall, I looked like it had gold handles on the draws and the cupboard door.

I started to move and I wanted to get off from this table and back on to my legs. But only a second passed and there I was standing next to the table, I had to put my hand back on the table to steady myself, I laughed at how fast I was moving, I ran round the table and back to my original spot.

It was only then that I realised what I was wearing. Why on gods earth would someone wear a dress this short, it was purple and made of silk I think but I must say that it was easy to move around in. also I noticed that my skin had become as pale as snow just like the others and I didn't want to see what colour my eyes were. But my black hair down and surrounding my face this really felt strange because I usually have it tied up.

Now that I was getting use to the new me heard the two men out side were still arguing about me, to deep in there conversation to noticed that I was awake and now getting board of there old women bickering. So I slowly walked over to the door and pulled it open and the two men dropped the talking and looked around the expressions on there faces was priceless it looked like they'd seen a ghost. I laughed "so what happens now?" I smiled at them.

"Oh emm…" he looked at the other in complete confusion. "Well… we…"

"Well, why don't you take me to see Aro so I can ask him, as I can tell you two have nothing more to say?" I can't help but love the way my voice sounded, so much authority I thought but I guess that's just what comes with being an immortal. The two gormless men were still stood in silent, so I decided to take myself to see Aro, I pushed my passed the two guards and headed down the tunnel to what I hoped to be the grand room I first arrive to.

* * *

**Hope to update soon xx Lucyp123 xx  
(: PLS REVIEW :)**


	8. Aro

**a/n hello heres chapter 8 hope you like it sorry its not longer next chapter is much longer xx lucyp123**

* * *

8. Aro

Ok I'm a vampire. But did I really know about vampires. Silver cross. Wooden stake. Some how I didn't think they were true or I hoped they weren't. And who were these people, my people now but did I want to become their family, become a killed and cold-blooded murder. I didn't know.

But as I walked down the corridor I could smell things I didn't before, I could see the tiny spider on the as it slowly spun its web, I could here the foot steps of the two guards behind me keeping there distance. But I could feel something more, like a layer of skin but it wasn't skin it was above my skin a barrier between me and them. Could this be the power they were talking about the reason I pushed them all away before all this happened. Yes now I was sure this what shielded me. My very own personal force field bubble, I laugh at myself this may be my way out.

I came back from my daydream to find that I was near the door to the hall I stopped waiting for the men to catch up. "After you" I said with a smile, they turned to the door and knocked then slowly pushed it open I waited outside the nervous finally hit me, why was I going back to this room? I could have just got away with out them knowing. I took in a deep breath even though I didn't need to and entered the room.

I looked around and it was the same as before the three men on the thrones, the other vampires around the sides. I walked to the middle of the room and stared at the men, waiting for them to talk.

"Well, I must say you look very well," Aro spoke to me again and stood up and moved towards me, "for not even an hour old vampire you look like your dealing with everything very well, how do you feel"

"Great, strong, very fast too," I whizzed around the room in under a second and stood back in the same spot, then smiled.

"What about your neck?" he looked at me very strangely,

"It's fine" I moved it around in a circle "why is something wrong" I looked over to him, trying to figure it out before he said anything to be.

"Aren't you hungry, thirsty?" he said I tried to wonder how that was linked to my neck but then it hit me I was a vampire and I was suppose to thirst for people blood, but I didn't that was weird.

"No I'm not" I tried not to sound upset but I was. There was something wrong with me as a human, now there's something wrong with me as a vampire. Can't I ever get a break, I thought to myself.

"Why that is strange." Aro turned around clicked his fingers and someone came into the room dragging something which I didn't want to see. I turned towards Aro he was looking at me then turned to the almost dead human that the really big vampire dragged in.

I could tell that the human was still alive because I could here the faintest heart beat in his wet, red covered chest. It was blood. But I didn't wasn't it. That was strange I tried to want it to be normal for once but I couldn't. I turned to Aro, his face was completely blank, staring at me. "What's wrong with me, I should want this, I know I never really wanted to kill and drink humans, but I thought that that would take time and now I don't even want it"

Aro could see that I was that I was getting emotional, he reached to touch my arm in comfort but I knew he shouldn't but I was to upset to move, to tell him not to, that my shield, bubble thingy is still there but that was to late.

His finger only slightly brushed my now pale skin when a massive electric buzz came off from my arm and sent Aro straight across the room and his hard body hit the chair he once sat on and shattered it into millions of tiny marble chips which now spread across the room.

I could see Aro's face which now had a very large crack in it, just like the marble but it didn't stay there long, it healed. But his face had become full of anger and disgust. "KILL HER!" he shouted there were again 20 or more vampires coming through the doors…

* * *

**thanks for reading  
lucyp123  
(:REVIEW:)**


	9. Caught Again

**a/n hi again hope u like part 9 pls review**

* * *

9. Caught Again

The deadly vampires all crouched down and showed there teeth. They look so terrible, that even if I liked the smell and taste of human blood I would have learnt to control my thirst and stopped hunting humans forever, it just like my friend Carlisle. At that thought I looked behind to where he was stood earlier and he wasn't there I wondered. Why he was gone? Where had he gone?

I wanted to think more about this but the approaching vampires drew my attention away from my thoughts about Carlisle and to my approaching doom. I couldn't fight them; I didn't know how to fight. They would pull me apart in an instance and I could do nothing.

Then I remembered, I was a powerful vampire with an amazing power, more dangerous then amazing, I would say, but it had to help me to get away from these people. Two of them lunged for my arms and repelled straight of me and into the wall. Then another came close and reached for my head but I raised my hand and a gust of huge wind sent the tall vampire away. This was all happening so quickly only seconds passed, but it felt like minuets.

After about 40 different attacks I was starting to feel tired was that even possible for a vampire to lose strength. But of course it was true, and it was happening to me and fast so I decided I need to get out of this room before the vampire who can control the feelings of people stepped into the hall or his evil looking twin. I back to the doors repelling 3 vampires as I go; the doors were still open from where the additional vampire force had piled into the hall.

I back out of the doors saw that more vicious vampires running down the long tunnel. What did I do now? I couldn't escape and I knew by now that the vampire with the feeling power was getting close to us I ran back into the hall to try to see if there was another way out but there wasn't the door behind the thrones had at least 20 vampires in front of it, I couldn't get to it, as I stopped in the middle of the hall a huge circle of vampires surrounded me, my life was going to end.

I was starting to feel the burning inside my mouth and down my neck I had to feed, but humans didn't appeal to me, that's what put me in this miss in the first place, animals maybe. But that didn't matter at the moment what mattered was if I was going to get out of this sticky mess, I must say I didn't look good.

Then the two vampires who I didn't want to see walked in to the room. I back away from him and the vampires behind me let out a horrid growl which stopped me from moving. "Alec, Jane, finally, can you help us with our trouble some guest?"

"Of course," Alec said with a huge smile on his face, I could see that the tiny blond vampire next to him, who I now knew was called Jane, didn't look as pleased. I bet she wanted to use her power on me first. But her brother stepped in before she could say anything.

Then all of a sudden I couldn't feel anything and I fell to the floor. The vampires who surrounded me started to laugh at my defeat, their voices almost sounded musical, but I could still here a sigh of relief from the wives of the men who were trying to kill me. "You may all leave us now, she wont be trouble any more," at that they filled out of the hall until there was only Aro, Jane and Alec.

I tried to move out of the invisible hold the Alec had on me but it wasn't working, I tried with all my strength but still nothing. I had to keep trying. I saw Alec's face as I tried again, I new it was beginning to take effect on Alec on him. I could feel my power building up within me all I needed was to break out of Alec's hold.

Jane and Aro were discussing how to end my life, weather to use me to test to test if her powers can actually kill when the pain over loads the persons brain, or weather to just rip me apart while under Alec's hold. "please I've never been able to test it before, it wont hurt her much, well I hope it hurts her a lot," she giggled like a child "but I think with Alec's hold on her she wont feel a thing."

"ok only if it make you happy dear," I herd her cheer in delight that she was just about to kill me, however she didn't know that with one more try I knew that I would be able to break through Alec's hold.

As the sly vampire moved towards me to stand over me as her brother did it was now or never. I used all my new strength and my power and pushed aside the restraints that held me down. I was free I knew it as so did Alec I reached up towards Alec and Jane touching there arms; it was too quick for them to respond to my sudden movement. As my skin touched theirs all my saved up power pushed them towards the back of the room. The force of their bodies cracked the marble walls. I used my power to repel Aro for the second time as I did this I made my escape across the hall, the doors didn't open when I pulled at them so I tried using my power to blow them open, I stood back and raised my hand and told myself to focus and could feel my power building my as it did before, it worked so easily I wanted to laugh. The power flowed though me and out of my hand and hit the doors with the same force as a hurricane which blow them straight of the hinges and on to the floor.

I turned to see the three vampires just getting up from my attack, as I twisted back around in vampire speed and flew out the door and in to the dark tunnel…

* * *

**hope to update soon  
pls review :)**


	10. Thist

**a/n hi hope u like the chapter not very long i know but the next one will pls review :)  
Lucyp123**

* * *

Thirst 

I didn't no how long I ran for I just wanted to get away from them. I didn't how far I ran. I just kept going, not wanting them to find me not now not ever. I ran away from the old castle. I ran down the beautiful stone streets, I past the hotel I was staying at, and the bench I meet Carlisle on. I went through the large entrance gates and down the long twisty road that lead deeper into Italy's country side.

I knew there was a forest I could hide in for a while just to get use to things, being on the run from the most powerful force on earth wasn't on my to-do list, so I needed to think and my neck was killing me.

"I need to hunt. But how?" I slowly gasped as I reached the edge of the forest. I thanked god that it was night time if it wasn't then I had know idea what people would do if they saw me even though I think I was moving to fast for them to see. I laughed at my self silly humans don't see nothing, not until it creeps up behind you and stabs you in the back, well in my case bites.

I stopped walking I think I was about 3 miles deep in the forest; I came to a small clearing I sat down in the middle, "what am I going to do now?" just listen to you instincts, that's what my brother would say when I faced a problem, but he wasn't here and I would never see him again. But he was always right then and it must still be worth something now.

I sat up and closed my eyes and took a deep breath even though I didn't need to. I could here the birds above and small insects below. The clearing I sat in smelt beautiful and the green grass was fresh with early morning dew and each of the wild flowers smelt different in there own way. I widened my range and began moving towards something which had a larger heart beat then a bird and what I figured a dog and cat to have it smell intrigued me to move quicker.

I started to run and heading for the defenceless animal dodging the trees as I went. The wind was blowing the other direction, so from hunting with my brother all those years, I new that it couldn't smell me approaching. Closer and closer in till I dodged the last tree and it darted but I was too quick, I grabbed its neck and snapped it quickly not wanting to cause it more pain. Then bit it neck.

Once I had finished with my tasteful meal I headed back to the clearing. Once there I now declared that I wasn't going to harm any body and live off animals like Carlisle. And also I wanted to keep travelling nothing stopped me now I didn't need money for food even though my top and jacked were splattered with blood so I did need new clothes I loved shopping back home I use to drag my brother with me, he didn't like it much but he always said spending time with me was worth it.

As I sat back down in my small clearing trying to decide where to go first, the sun rose up from behind the trees and touched my skin it was nice and warm and strange of all made my skin sparkle. I laughed "now that's going to be tricky to hide" I finally decided to England I think it always rainy and cloudy there **(a/n it is where I live anyway ;)…)** that should help until I get use to things…

* * *

**hi im not getting many reviews so i think i might be stopping this story and mainly doing my other one so might be a while for me to update but if you like this one pls review and i'll undate sooner  
lucyp123 ;)**


	11. Old and New

**hi sorry for the lateness in updating hope you like the it!!! any comments welcome review or pm me xx**  
**Lucyp123 xx ;)**

* * *

11. Old to New

Many years, countries and acquaintances later… I finally decided to return home, if you could call it that, it wouldn't really be home, none of my family are alive to live there, my old home had been built over. The southern parts of the country would never be the same as they were all those years ago.

It was now 2010 and I was looking for a new place to live or to stay for a while I never did like to stay in a place too long just in case they found me again just like in London all those years ago.

Flashback!! _London 1865_

_I was travelling from the dock yards to a hotel that was suggested to by the captain of the ship personally. Because I was a lady and travelling alone many of the people aboard the ship stayed distant in case I coursed trouble, as well as that all the men were intrigued by me. My newly found vampire looks didn't help at all, my waist length ebony hair and pale as snow skin and in snow white tradition I blood red lips. All my clothes were the finest quality however I didn't like to stick out so I mainly wore a simple silk black dress. And so that no one could touch my skin even accidentally which may cause me to jump and use my powers, I wore long soft gloves._

_I spent many months in London it was nice and home like after a while I'd settled in to the hotel as a permanent resident, the owner didn't mind as much, actually he didn't speak much at all when I was around any way I didn't know why I thought once that he might know my secret but he never gave in._

_Until one day I was in my room writing in my journal, I thought it may be best to keep one as a keep sake or just so that one day if I find someone who I truly loved then they would be able to peek into my past. There was a bang at my door I herd the owner's voice yelling, I blurred over to the door and opened it, he partially fell through it gasping for breath. "What's wrong Mr Blake?" even though this man was a human I still though he was a good man and for something to cause him this much worry then something much be wrong. He still wasn't speaking. "What's wrong?" I raised my voice as he stumbled over to the desk chair still gasping for air._

"_You're in grave danger… Miss Brown (that's the name I gave when I entered the hotel) listen to me…There coming for you… its all my fault!"_

"_Who are they? When are they coming?" I tried to get him to answer quicker but he didn't._

"_It's the Volturi guard… they have spy's everywhere… even here in London…" I looked at him in shock how did he know about them, his face changed as if he read my mind. "Don't worry about how I know them… Just you have to leave before they arrive… There ship docked around 10 minuets ago… So they'll be here any second… YOU HAVE TO LEAVE…NOW" I didn't want to leave this kind man to the wrath of the Volturi guard but I did have to leave. I grabbed my things, my journal and a spare dress then made my way to the back entrance of the hotel._

_I could smell them now the guard, some I recognised like Jane and some I didn't. There were a lot of them and heading in my direction, I turned back to see Mr Blake, smiled my thanks and left now using all my vampire speed running away from the fading scream's which I knew were from Mr Blake._

End of flash back

I never did find out why that nice kind man help me but I am still forever more grateful.

I was now in Washington State America looking for a new place to live and a new car I sold mine before I returned to America. I was at a car dealership looking at some new cars hoping that the car I had specially ordered had arrived. I walked in to the dealerships show room I must say that all the men in the showroom were looking at me but I just smiled but pretended not to notice. And thanks to my vampire hearing I could here a rather heated argument in the back room.

"… I've got the most chance look at you lot covered in grease and god knows what," one man said

"… but it's my floor time I should go out there and help her," another said

"…I'm the boss and I say I'm going out there," an older sounding man said

"… aww that's not fair, dad you hardly do any work around here and now a lady comes in here you're the first one out of his seat," I could tell the farther was getting angry at his son for saying that in front of his co-workers, I just kept my head down and continued walking around the show room pretending to look at the cars. Until a tall man late 20's came out and was walking towards me. So the son won the argument then. I tried not to laugh, silly humans…

* * *

**hope you liked it. i dont know weather to involve the wolves????please let me know what you think review review review xxx Lucyp123**


	12. The Cullens

**A/N hi important note I'm joining Andorra in with the Cullen's in BD just after Renesmee's born and before the Volturi situation xx Lucyp123**

* * *

**12. Cullen's  
****Cullen's POV (Alice)**

Things are really starting to change around here now aren't they, I mean Bella's now changed Edwards pain has stopped and now is extremely happy with his wife and gorgeous little Renesmee, and every thing seems great. Jasper my husband is still worried about how Bella's coping with being a new born and all it's really taken a toll on him, my visions now slowly coming back and the lovely head ache is dieing down, thank god.

Bella is out with Jacob and Renesmee hunting so its pretty quite I keep trying to see what's going to happen for the rest of the week but it's still a bit blurry. All I keep seeing is this strange new girl who's going to arrive soon, tomorrow I think but I know she's not a threat she seems like fun, I mean she was just got a new car by the looks of things so maybe she likes shopping, YAY another shopping partner. Maybe if Edward sees into my mind he might know who she is.

At that I jumped of the sofa in the living room and made my way to find Edward, he was taking to Carlisle in the kitchen. I skipped over to the kitchen to find Edward exactly where I thought they would be. "Edward, I keep seeing this girl in my visions but I don't know who she is…her names Andorra… I think she's one of us" he cut me off

"Erm… sorry no I don't know who this Andorra is I've never meet her before, is she coming here?"

"Wait did you just say Andorra?" I turned to Carlisle he had a very curious look on his face.

"Do you know her?" I questioned him.

"I did know a girl called once, we meet whilst I was visiting the Volturi she had a very powerful power when she was human the Volturi changed her, but she was also so strange when she was about a one maybe two after she woke up she came to the throne room and Aro offered her a human but she didn't drink it she didn't even hold herself back, she was so scared.

Aro didn't like the fact that she didn't drink humans but he tried to comfort her but whenever someone touches her skin they repel off of her, that's her power, Aro touched her arm and was repelled off, he didn't like being over come so easily, so he ordered her killed but I didn't think she survived that, the entire guard was after her. She's very much like Bella with her control and she physical shield, I don't know why I dint think of this earlier. I still don't know though the entire guard was after her I was sure she didn't escape. What did she look like in your vision?"

"Well she had long black hair, pale skin gold eyes, quite pretty" I tried to remember more when jazz walked in, with a shocked expression on his face…

**Andorra's POV  
**

"Good morning miss, is there anything I can help you with today?" the young man look pleased that he had won the argument with his so call lazy father and had his change to help me. I looked away from one of the show cars and turned to his I could hear his once steady heart was now getting faster, I loved being a vampire.

"Yes that would be very helpful thank you, I ordered a car to be shipped here a few days ago I came to see if it had arrived yet."

"You mean the 2008 yellow Imola Audi TT?" his eyes looked very surprised I guess he thought that he didn't expect a person as young looking as me to be driving such a car.

"That's the one so has it arrived?" I smiled at him hoping he would say yes I loved that car the moment I saw it and new it had to be mine. So I ordered it here so I could use it as a new home present from myself, what can I say I like buying new thing, especially shiny new things with four wheels.

"Yes its right around back, if you would follow me we need to take some details from you then the cars yours." My insides were jumping up and down I was so excited.

x 2 hours later x

I was driving in my bran new car I didn't know where I was going I just wanted to drive it. I was going nearly 100 miles per hour when I decided to slow down and look for a motel. Maybe I could ask some of the locals.

I got off of the high way and drove in to Forks, wow this really was a small town, I saw a small diner and though that it would be the best place to ask for some help, I also saw that there was an extremely nice silver Volvo parked out side I wondered who it belonged to…

* * *

**Ok there's chapter 12 i hope you like it please review/PM me, love to know what you think xx **  
**hope to update soon Lucyp123 xx**


	13. Discoveries

_****_

hi sorry for not updating sooner hope you like it please review Lucyp123

* * *

**Discoveries**  
_  
_**_Alice POV_**

"She will be at the car dealership then, asking for directions from the people in the Forks dinner, I think we should meet her there, I don't think I won't her around many people, or going to more places I Forks. I know she's a veggie but I can't see what her restraint level is." I sounded worried which I was jasper could see my discomfort and put his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek, I smiled feeling better I loved the way he could calm me with out using his powers.

"Ok but still we don't who she is we have a idea," we turned to jasper "I still think we need to be careful with Renesmee and Bella here too how will she react from seeing her will she think she's, she is, we just don't know, but you should get going." Edward said always concerned about Bella and Renesmee, he seemed happier now that Bella wasn't hurting anymore and that's he's got a little girl of his own and I got a new shopping partner, I saw Edwards mouth curl reminding me that he can still hear my thought.

Me, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme drove to the dinner I could see that we would be early so we sat out side waiting for the girl to show up. Everyone was nervous Jasper because he might know the girl but he didn't say how, I tried to get it out of Edward but he wouldn't say how Jazz new this person but anyway, Carlisle was nervous because he was positive he knew Andorra from one of his visits to Voltorra. Esme was nervous because Andorra was making her family nervous.

I broke out from my thoughts and turned to see a yellow Audi pull up outside the dinner…

She stepped out she didn't see us at first then started to walk towards the dinner before we could say she stopped and turned her once happy and smiles turned to sacred and frightened expressions, she back away towards the surrounding forest we had to go after her…

**_Andorra's POV _**

I stepped out of my car with my story already thought up, I'm visiting family and need a place to stay and wondered if there was anywhere in the local area to stay until I get settled, my thoughts were interrupted by a sent which I was very close that that only means one thing danger but I didn't know how they found me so quickly, but its been ages since they made real contact like this.

I turned around to see four of them I paused for a second then walked as quickly as a human would into the surrounding forest. I didn't get a chance to see which of the guard had come for me this time I didn't want to know I just had to get away from them as fast as possible. I'd always had a feeling that come back to this place would make it easier to find me but I didn't think it would be this soon, I wished I hadn't. I was beginning to like this place.

I didn't need to look back to see that they were following me, the two females had gone a different way to the males, until I came out into a tiny meadow and I stood there trying to think of what to do either stop and fight or run, run as fast as I can away but I wasn't fastest vampire in the world one of the slowest it always was my biggest flaw. So option two. But I didn't want to kill I wasn't a killer. Maybe this was the end.

I closed my eyes for a second and could hear them coming out from the trees one by one the males, then the females, what was weird was that they didn't strike and didn't kill me right off they must want to talk to me or torture me first.

I opened my eyes to come face to face with the man who helped the lost human to her destination, then another face which I hadn't seen in a since I was human but I would recognise it anywhere.

"Jasper?" I would be crying if I could, how did the guard get him? He shouldn't but with them he was meant to be with a family and to have died happy and of old age not to live a cursed life like a one of us.

Jasper stepped closer and said "Andorra? Anne? Is it really you?"

"Yes brother" I was happy beyond belief but he was one of them who have hunted me down how could I trust him…

* * *

**hehehehe lol most of you guess that she was his brother but there you go thanks to all my reviewers love you all I hope to update soon more reviews will make me update sooner ;) Lucyp123**


	14. Family

**Hi just want to dedicate this chapter to my reviewers :**

**Carlislecullen1654, **

**Belle95, **

**TrappedBeteenRealityAnFantacy, **

**Reneesmay**

**And my first reviewer PheonixFlameMarauder**

**Anyway on with the story any suggestions welcome ;)**

Chapter 14

Andorras POV

He stepped closer to me I stepped away, trying not to look at him knowing that he was with the people who were trying to kill me, I was crying tearless cries which I didn't want to cry but couldn't stop myself, then I felt a rush of calm and happy feeling rush over me, "why are you so afraid Anne? Look at me, Anne? Anne, please?" even when we were human I couldn't ignore him now he's one of them I still couldn't. I turned to face him but all I could see in my new golden eyes was sadness and worry.

"What's wrong sister please answer me," he took a step closer to me slower this time I knew he could see how nervous and scared, but calm at the same time I wondered that was happening something was messing with my moods and it felt weird. But I ignored it and began to answer his question.

"Your one of them," I shuddered and looked at Carlisle, but they looked at each other as if they didn't know what I was saying. As they did this the females went to the sides of Jasper and Carlisle, I looked at the strange woman attached to Jaspers arm she looked nice she had short black hair and I must say really nice clothes, designer by the looks of things, maybe she liked to shop as much as I do, they looked new.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Jasper spoke again, "One of what who do you think we are?"

"You're the Guard, Aro's Guard, the ones who have been hunting me," they looked shocked I didn't know why, "You were there when the turned me, when they tried to kill me, your one of them!" I shouted the last part I didn't mean to but I just came out.

**_Jaspers POV_**

One of what, did i just hear her right she thought we were with the Voltori why would she think that, i turned to Carlisle then back to my still beautiful sister i still cant believe she alive, im so glad that we've found her before the Voltori did and now i can keep her safe if she will let us.

her emotions are different all over she happy, sad, worried and scared all at the same time it as seriously confusing but i have her back and thats all i care about.

_**Carlise POV**_

I new why she was scared its because of me and the first time we met in Voltorra when i was visiting Aro, i never new what happened to her i heard all kinds of rumers like that she attacked Aro and he ordered her death and another strange rumer that she didnt react to human blood on her first day as a new born but that cant be tru can it? i hope we all can stay together to find out...

_**Esmes POV**_

Jaspers Sister another person to have in our family wow i cant believe jasper had a sister and didnt tell us a thing about her, how will she react to Bella and Renesmee? and Jacob and his Pack...

_**Alice POV**_

wow i love what she wearing and shes going to love everyone else, i think, Jacobs still making everything fuzzy, thats getting really anoying anyway a new person i wonder what colour hers it with her black hair, red would go well but what else...

**_Andorras POV_**

"We are not the Guard. We would never hurt you." I looked at him and sighed I could always tell when he was telling the truth or not ever since we were little, he stepped closer to me and smiled "I wont let any one hurt you ever again."

I smiled "Jasper I missed you so much." I closed the gap and stepped to him and hugged him.

"I missed you too" he smiled and swung me around just like we were little.

He let me go and we turned around to see the other people stood together. "I'm sorry about before I was a little on edge, I don't usually run in to other vampires unless it's the guard." I smiled but I was still ashamed.

"Think nothing of it" the woman next to Carlisle stood forward she had long camel coloured hair, "I'm Esme by the way, you already know my husband Carlisle, and this is Alice," I turned to see Alice who was next to Jasper, but before I could say anything she ran up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"OMG, your Jazzy's sister, were going to be great friends, you will love everyone else and I know they'll love you, we're going to do loads of things like shopping, I love you car…" wow she was a hyper little person but I just laughed.

"Yer, I just got it today I love it too," she let me go then looked at what I was wearing she smiled and nodded then turned back to Jasper.

"What's with the gloves, Anne?" Jasper asked he noticed that I had my usual full length gloves on I just smiled and Carlisle chuckled to himself, "that's a long story Jazz." I smiled at him, then Alice pulled our arms and said "come on let's go meet the others" she smiled at us both still jumping up and down…

**Hope you like it ****please review xx lucyp123**


	15. Stories

**Hi sorry I haven't updated it in a while been super busy and today's my birthday but I still wanted to update for you xx P.S there's a new poll on my profile for who Andorra ends up with also a pictures of her and her car!!  
****Lucyp123 xx**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

We all walked back to our cars, which were still parked outside the diner. Jasper said we could run but I didn't want to leave my car, he laughed and said something about a woman called Rosalie, but I was nervous to listen.

Alice and Jasper came in my car to direct me to their house. We were driving down a small road when I felt a wave of calm fell over me which was really weird, I turned to Jasper who was smiling at me I missed him so much its good to see him, I don't want to see him again, again I felt another wave of calm wash over me, "Its good to see you Jazz."

"You to little sister." We came to the end of a long drive to see a huge house which was just breath taking and that it was surrounded by the green forest and I could here a river near by. The perfect location.

I stepped out of the car with Jasper and Alice to see Carlisle and Esme already at the house standing with other vampires, wow that's big family. Jasper took my had and pulled me towards them "Everyone this is my little sister Andorra, Anne this is Emmet and Rosalie," before I could say hi the huge vampire who must have been a weight lifter or on steroids before he was human ran up to me and gave me a huge hug, "its nice to meet you Anne do you have any powers like you brother?"

"Let her come in and meet everyone before you start interrogating her, I'm Rose it's nice to meet you." I smiled this vampire was really tall and had gorgeous blond hair. Emmet let me go and Rose hit him on the back of the head which made me laugh.

"You already know Carlisle and Esme; this is Bella and Edward," he pointed to the couple beside Carlisle Bella still had red eyes but I didn't think she was a human drinker so maybe a new born, the tall man now I know is called Edward spoke, "is a pleasure to meet you and yes Bella is a new born." I didn't know what to say how did he know I was thinking that unless he could read minds that is extremely creepy and but cool all at the same time, he smiled, conforming my idea "it's nice to meet you to."

I was cut of by something that smelled great not like food did but something else… my thoughts were interrupted when a little girl who looked around 2 came running out of the forest giggling she ran straight over to Bella who picked her up and hugged her, but the smell wasn't coming from her then a tall tanned man came out of the forest it was him, but he wasn't a vampire what was he?

"This is Renesmee Edward and Bella's daughter and Jacob, Jake this is my sister Andorra," he turned to me.

"Hi it's nice to meet you," he smiled

"You to," I smiled back "wait did you say Edwards and Bella's daughter?" I turned to look at Renesmee who was still in the arms of Bella "wow that's incredible,"

"Why don't we do into the house and we can tell you more about us and we would love to know more about you," Esme said and we all walked into the house and all sat down in the living room all the couples sat together and Jacob sat playing with Renesmee on the floor.

They started explaining about them selves and how each of them were turned and talked about how Alice and jasper joined them in the late 70s and they described all the places they have lived in, and then the explained about Bella and Renesmee and how she was changed. Then they explained about their powers and I was amazed what they could do with all that power the Volturi must be interested in them. "So, please can you tell us about you?!" Emmet said almost jumping in the air as he spoke.

"Well I'm not sure where to start, em well when you disappeared Jazz I didn't want to stay in our house any more so I went travelling around the world, you know seeing the sights, it was great until I came to a beautiful city in Italy, Voltorra, that's where I meet you Carlisle,"

They turned to him, "I was completely lost and couldn't find my hotel and you showed me where it was, then the owner of the hotel told me about the amazing tours there are around the city, so I decided to join one of then. I ended up in a large group being lead to the underground castle, I don't know I felt that something was going to happen but I didn't expect that we were being lead to our deaths. Went to the thrown room of the Volturi and they fed on all of the people I was stood in the middle so I wasn't the first, all those people screaming," I turned away from them and I felt jazz but an arm around my shoulder.

"Well I was the last; still stood in the middle I all the other vampires back away until only Aro was left," I stood up and waked around the room "He was amazed that I didn't try to flee and that I wasn't scared and the fact that I didn't know why either I didn't but something started happening about a year after I left America when people touched my skin they seemed to repel of me, Carlisle you were there,2 I turned to him so maybe he could explain more.

"Yes well, like I said then you did warn him," that made me giggle, "but he tried to touch your arm anyway but he repelled of you and crashed into his thrown and the wall behind him."

"Then he said I couldn't leave so it was either become a vampire or die so he turned me and in a couple of days I woke up after becoming a vampire then went back to the thrown room to see Aro,"

I explained to them about me not harming the human that Aro had brought in, they all seemed shocked that I didn't thirst for human blood like normal vampire, I also said that I did still need blood so animals were my next port of call. Aro didn't like it one bit that my eating habits were so different but he tried to comfort me and touched my arm again but repelled of again, then he ordered my death, stating that I was uncontrollable and a danger to other vampires.

"Ever since I escaped he's been sending hunting parties who have been chasing me across the world, England, Canada, Russia, they always seem to find me that's why I ran from you when we meet because I never meet other vampires who haven't been in the guard. It came close in Russia the small vampire Jane has made it her personal life mission to kill me, when they found me in Russia she wanted to use her powers on me before they'd kill me so she did and that's how I found out that I can project my power which lead her to get a nasty bump on her head," they laughed "but it gave me enough time to escape, which is always the key thing."

"So why do you wear the gloves?" Emmet asked but everyone looked eager to know the answer I could see that Edward knew the answer by my thoughts he chuckle to himself.

"Well I was in south America and it was night a group of men were following me and I was in a crowded area so I just kept on walking I don't think the knew that I knew that they were following me but I went down a ally and they jumped out at me and tried to pull my hand towards them but were repelled away and I was grateful for my powers until another mad who had seen them following me tried to help me by pulling my other hand back to the street but he was then repelled and hit a wall and was knocked out so form then on I've worn gloves so even if they did touch me they wouldn't touch my skin and get hurt. I've been trying to control my powers but its hard when you don't have anything to test on." I smiled every one seemed more relaxed, Renesmee had fallen asleep in Jakes arms.

Everyone was quite until Emmet spoke but more like shouted "So can we have a demonstration of you powers?"

"I guess but are you willing to be the test subject?" he laughed

"You wont be able to knock be down!" this time I laughed

"I bet I can!!!" we all got up and headed out till the back yard…

* * *

**Ok I think that was my longest chapter ever!!! Pls review dieing to know what you think remember to check out my profile for pictures of Andorra and her car also the poll on who should she end up with? Lucyp123 xx**


	16. Authers Note sorry :

Sorry if you thought this was the next chapter but I had mager writers block I hope to update soon…

I want to match Andorra with someone but have no idea who so I've put a poll on my profile or just PM me or review to give your thoughts…

Love u all who have read and stuck with my story…

Thanks Lucyp123 xx


	17. Bets

**Sorry for the late update I've only just got my laptop back from being fixed yay!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight... yet hehehehe**

* * *

Chapter 16

We all marched outside, I could here Jasper and Edward placing bets about me and Emmett, but what I realised that neither was betting about the outcome of the match just about how I was going to take Emmett down and the different ways I was going to do it. I must say I was happy that they think I would win but, the scenarios they were coming out weren't anything I had done before. This made me start to think how I would defeat Emmett whilst I was thinking Edward was repeating my thoughts in his next bet. I cut off from my thoughts and spoke to Edward '_that's cheating'_ he just smiled, Jasper didn't have a clue what he was doing.

When he told me about his past I felt sorry that he had to go through that and this Maria that he told me about really need putting in her place I mean who turns people into killers, that dooms them to go through hell of the transformation when becoming a vampire, then only to be killed by your creators. I was so relieved that my strong, brave brother came through it all because it he didn't I properly wouldn't have found him, well he found me really. I began thinking about the fight and if I could fight in what I was wearing, which was black skinny designer jeans, a grey tight to, black leather boots, jacket and gloves. I smiled; yep I've fought in worse turning my concentration back to the other people's conversations.

Alice, my sister-in-law, I couldn't believe my brother was married and I was so glad he found someone, from the first moment I talked to Alice I thought of her as a sister it's hard not to she's so loveable. She was talking to Rosalie, who really didn't look interested at what Alice was saying only nodding and ums and yeses were coming out of her mouth every now and again, it was about shopping and some sale which was on in Paris and how the designer was going to be the next Prada.

Bella, Jake and Renesmee we walking behind them, Bella holding Renesmee. When I was told about Resnesmee's birth I was shocked and I could sense that the others were all waiting to see how I would react to this child but when shed told Bella that she wanted to explain her life as the others did then I let her touch my check and showed me all about herself I was completely hooked to this child like the whole family seemed to be she was truly unique and special. Jake was talking to Bella about someone sent but I couldn't didn't catch who's it was, he was talking about. Could it be me?

Esme and Carlisle were just discussing their family and how things changed from when the first meet each other, first Edward, then Rosalie and Emmett, followed by the unexpected arrival of Alice and Jasper, then Edward found Bella then Renesmee and the truce with the wolves, then me. It all sound so much to me, but the way they spoke it was if they were blessed and they couldn't understand how they have come to be so lucky. Even though I've only been with them for about a day I can see that they did deserve everything they have they are truly great and good people.

We all followed Emmett over the wide river then all ran to a an open clearing which was just a couple of miles from the house, once there me and Emmett stood in the centre of the field whilst the others were all watching from the edge. Whilst Emmett stood in his crouch I new he was about to attack, "scared are we?" Emmett said I could hear the sarcasm rolling off of his words.

"No, you ready to get your ass well and truly beaten??" I smiled at him, and slowly pulled my long gloves off and dropped them to the ground and rubbed my hands together; I could feel my coursing from my cold still heart and into my hands. I could see Emmett was beginning to become restless and as he couldn't wait to beat me but he will have to wait longer then a few more seconds for when the fight started because today he wasn't going to win…

"Come on Emmett give it your best shot…" I giggled. He charged at me but when he was no more then 2 foot away from me, I built my power and clapped my hands together sending the force directly at Emmett, who when collided with it made a huge bang which could compete with the loudest lightening.

Emmett, once hitting my shield, flew across the clearing, landing like a fallen meteorite, creating a huge hole. However this didn't stop his determination to beat me,

"Ok… so you have a very powerfully shield but cant you still defeat me without it???"

For about 15 minuets after about later Emmett had only beaten me twice out of about 30 tries and even then I was distracted by the others shouts and when Jasper kept losing his bets with Edward. Which I had to laugh about because I did try to help my brother win one of his bets but thinking of a new strategy whilst fighting but he just saw them, I even tried blocking him from my head but that was hard while your being attacked by Emmett.

When Emmett finally gave up Carlisle mentioned having a game of baseball whilst were here, which they all seemed to enjoy and Alice had said that there was going to be a thunder storm in about 5 minuets.

Emmett and Rosalie ran back through the forest to get the bats and other equipment we needed I must say I had never played vampire baseball before this should be very interesting. We all were talking about teams when Jacob said something about the others wanting to play to… I didn't have a clue who they were talking about and I was still puzzled why his scent was making me almost dazzled by it I couldn't explain it I was cut off when both Jasper and Edward came to stand in front of me…

"Anne, are you ok?" Jasper I new with his power that he could the curiosity build in me.

"em… yer fine, I… well… its nothing" I smiled trying to reassure him when Edward spoke up obviously reading my mind, I must say that was getting a bit annoying

"She's wondering about Jacob and his scent we forgot to explain it to her back in the house…"I could see them two sharing quick glances whether or not to tell me…

"Spit it out!!!" every one went quiet and turned to us, "what is he? I know he's not a human or vampire…" just then Jacob came back out from the trees followed by what I could see as 12 huge wolves as big as horses… well that explains a lot…

"What explains a lot?" Edward asked, everyone looked really confused, right I didn't tell them about my other power… a laugh escaped my mouth

"You have another power?" Edward asked he was starting to really get on my nerves.

I looked to wards them all and said "Yes Edward I have another power, I can shape shift…"

Whit that said I shifted into an exact replica of Rosalie, which made them all gasp…

* * *

**Sorry about the late update...  
next chapter the baseball game hehehehe  
don't forget the poll on my profile about who you think Andorra should end up with…  
please review or pm me **

**Lucyp123 xx**


	18. Shifter

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it **

**P.S polls still open on my profile **

* * *

Chapter 17

Andorra's POV

As we all stood in the clearing, everyone was speechless both vampires and the werewolves weren't moving. Then someone screamed it sounded like a girl, but we all turned to see Emmett looking had dropped all the baseball equipment and was looking between me and the real Rosalie.

"What the fuck!?!" Emmett said as him and Rosalie walked across the field to me, to be honest I was surprised Rosalie hadn't said anything yet. Should I turn back? But I must say I was really curious to what she was going to do and I knew that jasper wouldn't let anything happen to me but I hoped that nothing did. She just walked around me and stopped and stood at my side, but still didn't say anything.

"I say again, what the fuck!?!" Emmett added a slight growl to the end of the shout. I decided that it was a nice time to turn back to myself. Which I did but still Emmett screamed again which I must say, that kind of girly scream shouldn't come out of a person like him, but it did.

"So… you're a shape shifter?" Emmett said once he calmed down with Jaspers help,

"Yer… I know its weird, but it's really useful in a fight, and getting out of sticky situations. I mean I can be any one I want and get there traits or powers like it I needed to out run anyone I could turn in to Edward there because I would be able to run fast enough to get away even though the reading minds would be seriously creepy but the speed could be helpful, but I don't really like turning in to guys its weird…" the silence had come back until one of the werewolves spoke up.

"So if you wanted to become one of us you, could turn in to a werewolf as well?" I turned to the werewolf that had spoken he was as tall as the others about 6-2 or around there his hair was ebony black and wasn't to short but not to long either I couldn't stop admiring him his young but tough looking face his chest which I must say showed has perfect mussels and an eight pack, I didn't know why but I just wanted to know this stranger, who was he?

"I'm not sure I've never tried, I've shifted into animals like lions, tigers but I'm not sure about a werewolf, I'd have to try it sometime…" I smiled at him and blushed but you couldn't tell because I was a vampire.

"So if you turned into a human you could do anything a human could do like age and sleep and things?" I could hear Rosalie voice but I didn't sound like her it was a lot calmer and gentle. She wants to be human so bad. I was heart broken when I heard what happened to her before she changed.

"Yes," I new that I had something that she wanted, "I've been trying to use my powers in different ways, I caught a deer once and tried to sort of make it shift as well as myself it worked but it was difficult because the deer was frightened, like if I wanted to change…" I looked around at the crowd of people, who would be willing to let me try it on, "Emmett do you mine being used as a test subject for a few minuets?" I thought he might be the most willing I hope he said yes I wanted to try something for Rosalie.

"Hell yer!!!" he stepped forward grinning from ear to ear.

"So Emmett what do you want to turn into?" I could see that everyone was come a bit closer I in the circle to watch me and Emmett and by the look on Emmett's face he was think hard of what to turn into…

"Em… I don't know I can't think of anything…" there are millions of things in the world, animals, people who knows and he couldn't think of one… "Yer I got one turn me into..."

* * *

**Sorry to end it so soon but I really couldn't think of something to turn him into either so any suggestions of what to turn Emmett I want really weird but really Emmett suggestions too if you get me review or pm me ;) Lucyp123xx p.s poll still open on my profile :)**


End file.
